


Phantom limbs

by misantropagentile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misantropagentile/pseuds/misantropagentile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel still feels them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom limbs

Humans call that feeling ‘phantom limbs’.

Castiel knows it.

Probably once that information was part of his omniscient angelic knowledge, but for really remember it now, the former angel needed to research the term in a library.

Castiel had to walk there, because he doesn’t have wings now.

He has phantom limbs.

 

 

He hasn’t fall straightaway.

At first he didn’t even realize he was less angelic than when he was created.

Castiel has fallen into humanity gradually.

Falling wasn’t hard.

Until he lost his wings.

 

 

Castiel still feels them.

He feels them when he ride in the Impala with the Winchesters. Dean’s baby is fast, he recognizes it now that he’s human himself, but the thought of once being able to feel the wind on his face while flying freely in the sky can’t be compared with the speed of any means of transport created by humans.

Sometimes he rolls the window down and puts his face out, but the wind always feels different from there.

 

 

Castiel still feels them.

He feels them every time he can manage to climb on the roof of Bobby’s house.

The first time he did it Dean yelled to him, unable to find another way to manifest his worries, Sam tried to talk to him about the danger of being up there, and Bobby just warned him about faulty tiles.

Nobody tells him nothing when he goes up there now.

But even if Bobby’s roof is quite high, it’s not enough compared with how high he used to be before.

 

 

Castiel still feels them.

He feels them when Dean caresses his shoulders, calloused hands warm and comforting. He feels them when those soft lips he learned to know by heart descend between his shoulder blades, hot and reverent on his skin. The first time they made love after he became completely human, Dean touched him there gently, like he knew, too, that they weren’t really gone.

He never stopped doing that, and he calls him ‘his angel’, still.

 

 

Castiel still feels them.

He feels them every time he misses Heaven so much all he wants to do is spread them and fly back home. In those moments his eyes become wet and he can’t understand: angels are not supposed to cry, aren’t they?

Dean recognizes those moments.

Dean’s always there in those moments.

 

 

Castiel still feels them.

But he feels Dean’s love more.


End file.
